


Totally serious fanfic

by Konan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, WTF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konan/pseuds/Konan
Summary: My best work yet!





	Totally serious fanfic

Roxy shot a wonk at Kanaya, this was a bad move it started us down this hellhole and because Kanaya and Rose were super gay forever wife’s 

“MOM!” yelled rose “Stop trying to steal me super-hot troll wife!” Kanaya Blushed at the complement. Dave who was suddenly there was sucking on his thumb because irony and he cut it earlier. But he wouldn’t let you know that if you asked, he was way to cool for that. Sollux Bumped into a wall because he had no eyes

“WAIT FUCKING JUST WAIT!” yelled Karkat because of course who else did “SOMETHING IS FUCKED HERE THE TIMELINE DON’T MAKE SENCE THERE IS NO SETTING ITS LIKE BEING LED AROUND BY A MORE CRUEL GOD THEN NORMAL! WHAT TIMELINE IS THIS, DID SOLLUX EVEN MEET ROXY IN CANON?

Vriska blinked

“WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?” 

She shrugged 

“THE HELL ARE YOU A MUTE NOW SEE YOU SHOULDHAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!"

John rushed in on a breath of wind and swept up Karkat and brought him to his room back on like earth one or some shit

“Karkat things are seriously messed up! I was talking to Dirk, Davesprite, Equius and Eridan when I figured out there was not a way for them all to be there with me, I don’t know how I got there and when I looked around there were no walls just nothing! A blank white!”

“JOHN! SHUT UP! I AGREE THINGS DON’T MAKE SENCE AND YOU MAKE MORE SENCE THEN ANYONE I HAVE SEEN TODAY BUT WHY DID YOU COME TO ME?”

“You see the last thin” John was interrupted by me and I tossed him into the dungeon on the other side of the universe. I could not let Karkat find out.

“WHAT THE FUCK”

**Author's Note:**

> Wonk, comment if you want or don't its not like I care baka


End file.
